


Rubber Ducky I'm Awfuly Fond Of You

by blueberrywithtrexarms



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album)
Genre: I don't know what to rate this as, Nonbinary Party Poison, Nonbinary Show Pony, OT3, Other, Polyamory, The gang takes a bath, and there's plenty of naked touching, but it's not exactly sexy, except for like one sentence, like they are all taking a bath together, nonbinary characters - Freeform, starpartypony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-10 23:14:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20143573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberrywithtrexarms/pseuds/blueberrywithtrexarms
Summary: Its the rainy season. Everyone's favorite poly triangle takes a bath. In a kiddie pool. On the roof.There are no rubber duckies in this fic, but I hope everyone appreciates the sesame street refference.





	Rubber Ducky I'm Awfuly Fond Of You

The rainy season was in full swing and the desert buzzed with a new energy that wasn’t dry and itchy and sweaty. Everything was clean and soaked through, everything was fresh. Well, things were largely muddy too, but what did mud matter when it was wet? There was water falling from the sky! It was a miracle. It happened every year, but it was still a miracle every time, and the cause for many celebrations. For new joys, the rain was frightening, as they had been told all their lives that acid rain was the only thing that fell in the desert, that everything it touched would be corroded and burned away. And once they realized it was just a bunch of lies to keep people from leaving, the rain was still a little scary, the way it thundered down in sheets so you couldn’t see ten feet in front of you. But those who had been out in the zones a little longer would go dance in it.

When the first drops had begun to fall, it was all hands on deck as the fab four positioned rain barrels under the gutters and left any vessel they could find out under the rain, trying to collect the most they could while it lasted. When the rain had washed most of the dust off the trans am, they spread out any clothes that needed washing on it, just letting that beautiful, sacred rain pound the dirt and sweat away.

-

Now, enough time had passed that the excitement over the rain had died down and everyone sat inside appreciating it, wether it was a light drizzle or a torrential downpour.

Show Pony was at the diner today, having finished putting out any and all buckets for Dr. Death. They did have running water and electricity over there, but it was always good to supplement when water came for free.

They were laying on a table, head tilted back to watch the sky out the window. The rain had let up a bit, but it was still overcast and everyone had faith it would come back.

“You know how long its been since i’ve had a bath?” They asked the room at large.

“Pffft i don’t keep track of how often you bathe.” Came kobra’s voice from a booth on the opposite side of the diner.

“Probably a million years. Stinky.” Ghoul said from under a table.

They ignored this. “I don’t even remember the last time i’ve had a bath.”

Jet looked up from his book. “Pony if you want to take a bath just say you want to take a bath.”

“I wanna take a bath.”

“Know what? So do I.” Poison said from the floor.

They had all danced and chased each other around when it first started, and that counted as a shower at the time, but it wasn’t actually keeping clean.

Pony half sat up to get a clear view of Poison on the floor. “Poison, my dear, will you be my bath buddy?”

“You guys are awful.” Kobra interjected.

Everyone ignored that.

“Of course i’ll be your bath buddy. Jet? Will you be our bath buddy?”

Jet rolled his eyes and tried to stifle a laugh. He failed. “Yeah, yeah, where are you gonna find a bath tub though?”

-

Poison led Jet and Pony up on the roof to inspect what sort of tubs were up there. There was a pretty enormous galvanized tub but just cause it was enormous for a feed trough didn’t mean it could fit three people in it. The other option was a blue kiddie pool with fishes painted on the bottom. There wasn’t very much water in it, though. Maybe about 2 inches. But Pony had the bright idea of just dumping the galvanized tub into the kiddie pool. It took all three of them to heft it up, walk barely three steps, and tip the contents into the pool.

Jet’s bare feet were already sopping from walking through the puddles on the roof, and the hems of his pants were soaked, plus a giant wet splotch on his leg where the tub had sloshed on him.

He decided to just take his clothes off, but had to fight the urge to turn away from his two datemates out of... what? Modesty? Shame? Whatever it was the city had against nakedness. But all three had seen each other naked plenty of times and loved every minute of it.

Pony had already stripped and was standing around with their hands on their hips, completely unabashed by being out on the roof for the whole world to see. But, he supposed, Pony wanted to be seen. They cocked their hips and looked over their shoulder at him with a wink, clearly showing off their butt. It was a fine butt, Jet had to admit.

He snorted and rolled his eyes fondly, stepping over the edge of the pool to sit down in the lukewarm water.

Pony stepped in next to him, followed shortly by Poison, who had a brand new bar of soap, bought in honor of the rainy season.

They started to soap up their arms, but Pony snatched it from them, saying “Nah, my bath buddies, I don’t think you _get_ to wash yourselves. I think _I_ get to wash _youse_.”

Poison made an interested noise. Jet cast a sideways glance at Pony, who took him by the shoulder and pushed him down into the water. The pool wasn’t quite big enough for him to lay all the way flat, so he bent his knees to let his hair have room to get soaked. The water wasn’t even deep enough to cover the parts of him that were laying flat, but it was already an incredible feeling to have that much of himself touched by water at once, being used to cat baths and military showers.

He watched contentedly as Pony poured water over his belly and chest with their hands, splashing it up onto his forehead and dunking his hair in it. They soaped up their hands and he sighed as they rubbed his chest, the thick hair there working it into a fine lather. Everything was smooth and wet and slippery and he supposed it would have been weird if it wasn’t the most peaceful thing in the world. Their fingers were on his neck and his jaw and behind his ears, then then their palms were on his collarbones and shoulders and he marveled at the symmetry of the sensation. He brought his arms up behind his head and they got his armpits and upper arms and then down his sides to his hips and the fat that liked to hang out there.

“I’m helping,” he heard Poison say, and it was only then that he realized his eyes were closed.

“Yeah, yeah, go ahead, babe.” Pony replied, still busy.

He didn’t bother to keep his eyes open. He felt poison’s hands push his bent knees sideways so he was twisted in the pool. He exhaled sharply. He hadn’t realized he needed to stretch. They got one leg and foot then grabbed his knees and pulled him back the other way to get the other side. When they were done he just let his legs fall open and Pony’s hands were there on his inner thighs, their thumbs massaging his hamstrings, then trailing from his belly to below his hips, following his happy trail down to scrub at his pubic hair. It was a little much, to be honest. He was already half hard from all the touching.

“I could suck him off and then we could do you,” he heard Poison offer.

“No, dumbass, you’ll get soap in your mouth.”

They dragged a finger from his belly button all the way down to the tip of his dick. His hips twitched and he opened his eyes to find Pony’s face right in front of his. “You can have more when we’re all done.” They promised. “Flip over.”

So he did and Poison moved in front of him, offering up their lap as a place to put his head.

Pony took over his back, digging in with the heels of his hands. “Dang you’ve got some serious knots. You have got to stop slouching. Or at least start stretching. Good lord.”

Jet grunted into Poison’s lap. “That one is named Draculoids, and—unnh— that one is called Running Out Of Food and then Realizing we Don’t Have Enough Money for More Food, ow, that one is Headaches.”

“Actually this one named Headaches is probably what’s giving you headaches.” They dug their thumbs into the back of his neck. “If you’re tight down here then everything up here’s gonna tense up too.” Their fingers slid into his wet hair.

“Here, sit up, I wanna wash your hair.”

So he did, settling himself between Pony's legs. There was too much caked on grease and sweat for the soap to do any good lathering, but they worked in large slow circles on his scalp, fingers doing tight circles up by his temples and hairline. They tried to pull their fingers back through his hair to get the ends, but-

"Ow. Owowow."

His curls were too tangled. Instead, Pony worked his way up from the bottom, gently pulling strands apart. Poison helped them, telling some wacky story about a coyote they saw out in zone 2... something about a rubber duck. He wasn'tpaying attention. Everything felt so good; the cool, humid air, the water lapping against his legs and how it tickled, how Pony's back massage had made him melt. He let his chin fall against his chest. He would have liked to just go boneless, slump up against someone and fall asleep right there.

He didn't, though. Let them push him back down into the pool and rinse his hair.

Pony's turn would be next, he was sure. If there was one thing he learned about the way Pony communicated, it was that they took "do unto others as you would have others do unto you" to the extreme. If there was something they wanted physically, then they would demonstrate on one of the partners first. Well, it wasn't really a demonstration, they really did go all in. It was easy to know exactly what they wanted.

So when it was his turn to wash Pony, he did his best to replicate everything they had made him feel, and spent his time looking closely at their body, appreciating every bump and curve and divot, every scar and mole and bruise, the pattern of their body hair, the tan lines from only ever wearing a crop top. He looked down and saw the completely blissed out look on their face. He couldn't help but lean down and kiss them, wet hair hanging in his face and dripping down onto theirs. They tasted like soap. He saw that coming, of course, but it was still too bitter to keep it up.

There was something he really wanted to say to them, something he really wanted them to know. But he couldn't quite find the words for it. He settled on mumbling "beautiful" into their mouth. They nodded, eyes still closed. They found his hand where it rested on their hip, dragged it up their body and placed it in their hair, where Poison was working. He admired the way Pony's hair floated in the water, becoming one cloud of dark brown swirling about their head. He was even more fascinated by the way the cloud slicked back down in one mass down their back when he pulled their head out of the water. Theirs was still thick and wavy, but not near as much as his, so he had no problem combing his fingers through it. Pony hummed appreciatively, tilting their head all the way back so he could get at the crown of their head.

Poison just watched, enthralled, swirling their hands around the soapy, dirty water. The fishes painted on the bottom of the kiddie pool were clouded over my now.

It took Jet a while to finish with Pony. He was taking his sweet time with their back massage, marveling at their wide shoulders and narrow hips. He understood now why Pony had wanted this. It was just as much an opportunity to be touched as it was to take time to appreciate someone's body and good lord did he appreciate both of those things.

When it was Poison's turn, they were back to talking, talking about their plans for the rain water and how to store it, about how impatient they were and how long they had been waiting for their turn, and then the saga of trying to replace the trans am's battery.

Pony interrupted them. "Party, baby. Just shut up a minute. Quit talking, quit thinking, just feel." They dragged their finger down Poison's lips. Jet watched as the lower one got caught on the finger and sproinged back up. "Juuuuust feel."

Just feel.

just feel

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked this! It made me very sleepy to write, and I can't tell if that's because its boring or its just super relaxing. Or I'm just sleepy in general.


End file.
